


A Valentine Enjoyment

by huanglulu1904



Category: IDOLiSH7
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanglulu1904/pseuds/huanglulu1904
Summary: Tsumugi had made chocolate for everyone for valentine. However, on valentine while she was shopping with Riku on Yamato birthday. Something unexpected happen.





	A Valentine Enjoyment

Tsumugi placed the plastic bag, containing the ingredients for making chocolate on the counter top of their kitchen that she bought while returning home. Tsumugi tied the aparon around her waist as she shifted her gaze to the calendar hanging on the wall. It was valentine day tomorrow, Tsumugi wanted to make chocolate for everyone. 

Tsumugi pumped her fist "Time to get to work making chocolate for everyone." She lifted the book titled "Making Dream Treat for Valentine." which contains the receipe for making different chocolate treats for valentine. All of them look delicious that she couldn't decide the one that she want, as she flip through the book. It took her awhile to decide on a few which she like best.

Tsumugi began boiling a pot of hot water, measure the right amount of cocoa butter as specified in the receipe into the hotwater to melt it, before she added the cocoa powder, Milk and icing sugar and began mixing them. Tsumugi constantly glanced at the receipe book on the table to ensure that she didn't miss or made a mistake in following the steps specified in the receipe book. When it was done, Tsumugi poured the chocolate into a few different mould before putting it into the refrigerator to let the chocolate cool and settle down.

After a few hours, Tsumugi took the chocolate out from the refrigerator, satisfied with how the chocolate turn out. Tsumugi began packing the chocolate into boxes writing a special message for everyone the chocolate was intended for. Until she was finally at the last box. The one meant for Riku, who was always trying his best on stage, that she couldn't help but cheer on him from the sideline, the first person who roused the feeling of wanting to manage a group within her. Seeing his bright smile always brighten her day.

A tint red painted across her cheek, as the image of Riku came into mind, shaking her head as she place the last of the chocolate into that box, writing a small message attaching it to the chocolate, thinking about the kind of expression everyone will made upon receiving her chocolate especially Riku.

\----  
The next day, Tsumugi had given out her chocolate to everyone. Except Riku, whom she didn't have a chance to be alone with, whenever she wanted to give her chocolate to Riku. She would be interrupted. It was finally just the both of them after the final schedule, walking in the mall as Riku glance at the paper containing the list of item to get for Yamato's birthday in his hand. "Let see... we need to get the cake, beer, party stuff i guess that all we need. Iori even nagged at me numerous time not to forget." 

"Nanase-san please do not forget anything required for the party." Riku spoke, mimicking Iori. 

"That sound like something Iori-san would say." Tsumugi couldn't help but giggled upon seeing Riku imitation, hering Tsumugi laughter. Riku began to burst out laugh himself. 

Tsumugi often enjoy hanging out with Riku, his presence always brighten her day. Shifting her gaze to the bag she was holding where the chocolate she had made for him was kept. Thinking that she could give it to him once they are done shopping.

"Manager there seem to be a performance going on over there why don't we go take a look?" Tsumugi shifted her gaze to where Riku had pointed to see a crowd gathered by the stage in the middle of the mall. "

Tsumugi glance at the watch on her hand, it was still early in the noon, it wouldn't hurt to spend some time to look at the programme that was going on in the Mall as Tsumugi nodded her head.

Riku eyes lighten up when Tsumugi agreed. In his excitement, Riku took Tsumugi's hand into his. Taking Tsumugi by surprise as he lead her towards the crowd. Tsumugi felt her cheek heating up, heart beating non-stop as if it was about to jump right out of her chest at any moment. 

The both of them made their way through the crowd to a spot where they could get a clearer look. There was a slim long black hair girl and short black hair boy standing on stage, hands interlocking together, the both of them seem to be a couple. Behind them was a banner that wrote 'Valentine Sweet Challenge'

"A-Ah I am sorry Manager!" Riku cheek burnt a bright red, he immediately apologized and pulled his hand away from her when he realized that he had been holding onto Tsumugi hand all these while.

Tsumugi shook her head, a wave of dissapointment washed over her, glancinf at her own hand. filled with the warmth of Riku's hand from their touch earlier. Wishing deep down that he could take and hold her hand longer, she shifted her gaze to Riku who had his eyes fix on the stage.

"We need another lovely pair of couple to volunteer as competitor for this lovely couple on stage." The MC announced, glancing around the audience for volunteer. Tsumugi felt a light nudged from someone behind, who was trying to make their way to the front to get a better view. 

It was all too sudden that Tsumugi lost her footing and balance, falling forward, when she felt a warm pair of hand grabbing onto her wrist, pulling her back on her feet.

"Manager are you alright?"

Tsumugi turn around to see Riku glancing at her with a concern expression on his feature.

Tsumugi nodded to assure Riku, she was interrupted by a loud voice on stage before she could say another word .

"Looks like we have this lovely pair of couple as volunteer!" The MC pointed towards the both of them, that was when they realized. Thanks to the event earlier they had step out from the crowd seeming to have volunteered themself.

Both of their cheek immediately burn a bright red.

"Let give the both of them a warm round of applause." The loud applause rang out from among the audience. The both of them knew at that instance, there was no way they could explain that they didn't meant to volunteer.

Tsumugi jumped when she felt a warm pair of hand holding onto hers, turning her gaze to the side to see Riku who had a smile on her face.

"Seem we have no choice but to participate Manager. Let have fun being a couple for this moment and do our best to win this competition." 

Tsumugi nodded, returning his smile with one of her own, as she raised her hand and was soon met by Riku as they exchange Hi Five.

"If anything happen I protect you." Riku assured as she lead her onto the stage, lowering the hat on his head so it wouldn't be easy to recognized that he was Nanase Riku from IDOLISH7.

At that moment, Riku back felt big, broad and reliable as Tsumugi followed behind the red head onto the stage.

"May we have the name of this lovely Couple?" The MC, shifted the microphone in front of Tsumugi and Riku. "Tsumugi and this is my boy friend." she answered nervously 

"Riku." Riku answered in a cheerful tone of voice, squeezing Tsumugi hand which gave Tsumugi courage and comfort as she felt her nervousness fading away, when she reminded that she not alone.

"You have a similar name to the center of IDOLISH7, Nanase Riku." the MC commented causing the both of them to laugh nervously. 

"Alright! now that both couples have introduce themselves. Let start our main event. The couples will be facing off against each other in three challenges. The winning couple shall walk away with a food basket and hundred dollars worth of voucher." which was something that the both of them could use to spend on their shopping for Yamato birthday preperation.

"For our first task. The guys hand would be tied. Both couple will be given a box of pockey the first couple to finish the box of pockey and raise their hand will be the winner."

Once the MC had finish explaning the first challenge, Riku hand was tied and a box of pokey was brought in front of them

"On your mark... Get set.... Go!" the MC yelled. The both of them watch as the lady begin opening the box of pockey to feed to her boy friend

Tsumugi open the box of pockey, taking one out as Riku began nibbling on it doing his best to finish it as fast as he could, a cough escape his lips as he choke on it.

"Riku-san! are you alright? Don't push yourself" Tsumugi took out a bottle of water, pouring it down Riku mouth as he drank it slowly, making him feel better "Take it slow Riku-san. It doesn't matter if we didn't win the competition. All that matter is that we tried our best." Tsumugi assured with a hand on his shoulder. Riku nodded agreeing with Tsumugi. "Manager. I am finish with that pockey next one."

"Hai! Riku-san!" Tsumugi smile as she took another for Riku, who bite out from it savoring the taste as he finish the second pockey. 

"There chocolate by your mouth Riku-san." Tsumugi wiped it, chuckling to see a bright red Riku.

"Geez Manager. I could do it myself later... Next pockey." Tsumugi continue to take out another feeding it to Riku

when they were almost done with the box of pockey. A loud voice rang out.

"The winner for this challenge goes to Ai and Fred who have finish their box of Pockey first!"

"Riku and Tsumugi don't be discourage. There are two more challenge for the both of you to catch up."

"Next up. Could everyone see the line drawn on the stage? The couple will have to work together to piece together a set of puzzle. The first couple to finish will win this round."

The both of them were soon handed a box containing the puzzle pieces.

"On your mark... Get set.... Go!" 

Riku and Tsumugi each began taking a piece.

"Riku-san. you hand me those pieces that are suppose to be by the edge." 

Riku look through the boxes handing Tsumugi the pieces that are edges of the puzzle pieces as Tsumugi began placing them against the line.

"Manager this one seems to be at the top." Riku handed Tsumugi the pieces which he found to be a match to the piece at the top.

It didn't take long for them to complete the puzzle. The other couple have yet to complete theirs. Riku and Tsumugi immediately raised their hand.

"Riku and Tsumugi won this round. Now the couple are tied. What a close competition. Let move on to the final round of the challenge." 

"For the final round of challenge. The lady shall be blind folded, the boy will try to let the lady know what it is written on a card that will be behind the ladies without telling them directly. The couple with the most correct answer win." 

Tsumugi heart jump fast as the blind fold was tied around her eyes, when she felt that same familiar hand which calm her down numerous today.

"It be alright Manager."

The first word was soon flash as the challenge began.

"The couple are tied once again. Now for the last word which will determine today winner." 

The word rainbow was shown behind Tsumugi back.

"Manager. This is something you see after the rain." Riku hinted.

"One that i see when the seven of you are on stage. If i am not wrong." Tsumugi smile confusing Riku lightly. As Tsumugi raised her hand "Rainbow." she spoke the answer.

"And Tsumugi got it correct! Our winner for today programme is our couple Riku and Tsumugi!" the Mc announced as Tsumugi and Riku glanced at each other happily hugging each other before they pulled away their hand interlocking with each other tightly.

\------

"That was programme was really fun!" Riku commented as they walk back to the dorm with the things they bought and the prize from the programme. Tsumugi nodded, It was so much fun since she had for awhile, stopping as Riku walk ahead before turning ahead in confusing.

"Manager is everything alright?" he question in concern before Tsumugi pulled out the chocolate she made from her bag holding out to Riku, as she close her eyes. "I-I made chocolate for everyone th-this is F-F-For you" she stuttered her heart felt like a wild stampede. The moment of silence was killing her as she felt Riku took the chocolate from her hand.

"Thank you manager." Tsumugi felt a warmth on her cheek as Riku planted a kiss on it before pulling away quickly to hide the embarressment on his feature.

"I-I-It a thank you. M-Manager. Is it fine, if it open and eat one of Manager homemade chocolate now?" 

Tsumugi smile and nodded as she watch Riku unwrapped the chocolate, taking a bite out from it. A smile brighten on his feature.

"It delicious Manager." Riku commented "Let get back so we could prepare the surprise for Yamato before he return from his fliming."

Tsumugi nodded as he followed behind Riku, these feelings within perhaps he could tell Riku whose like a sunshine directly someday. For now, she just wanted to enjoy this moment together.


End file.
